Personalized wheeled vehicles are commonly used for transportation and recreation purposes. The personalized wheeled vehicle usually carries one or two riders for relatively short distances, operating under user-power for movement at slower speeds. For example, skateboards and longboards, usually a single rider who powers the board by pushing off of the ground surface with one of their feet, while standing on the platform of the board with the other foot. Some personalized wheeled vehicles may include motors to assist with movement of the board or replacement of the user-powered movement. These motorized boards use electric or fossil fuel powered motors which are connected to an axle of the board with a belt or band. While these motorized boards offer benefits over traditional skateboards and longboards, they have drawbacks too, including the inefficient transfer of power from the motor and the high likelihood of malfunction due to the exposed belt.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.